


House Sitting

by Plaid-Wearing-Disease (WhovianmMatters)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianmMatters/pseuds/Plaid-Wearing-Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail has been asked by Dr. Lector to house sit. On the first day she is attacked by vandals who broke into the house. Lector comes back and takes care of her but in her recovery she stumbles upon a drawing of his that is more than revealing. Stuck in a battle of self preservation and good will, will she be able to escape Hannibal or is she coerced into a life of murder and secrecy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life of Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Abigail has known Lector as an upstanding figure most of her life and sees him as a father figure. Also she is bait for Garrett-Jacob Hobbs murders but denies it in her mind. 
> 
> This is my first 'real' fic so it is going to be rough but I will try to do as best as I can.   
> Thank.

When Dr. Lector asked me to house sit for him I didn't think much of it. Dr. Lector was a close neighbor and family friend, sort of a father figure for me, since my own had run off when I was three. He often had business trips and he had my mother look after his home while he was gone. But my mother was off on her honeymoon, with a man me and Dr. Lector extremely disliked I might add, so it was just me. To be honest I had been excited for the chance. I had never gotten the chance to explore his home. He was very good at keeping you preoccupied. I'd known him since kindergarten but I didn't actually know much about him. 

He left on Sunday night so I didn't have to go till morning. It got so I had to do it quickly because my school started at 7:30 and it was already 7, dam snooze button. I got in the house quickly and turned off the alarm and quickly went to search the house of any squatters. I remember thinking how large his home was for a single man in his forties. I quickly brushed the thought away and looked for any clues someone was here. The kitchen was unused, fridge empty. I quickly ran up stairs looking through the bedrooms, everything spic and span. I ran back down and took another look around when I noticed some papers on his drawing table. I took note of that so I could look at it tonight. One last look around and I was out the door. I almost slipped on the steps running out but I caught myself and jumped in my car. 

Breaking every speed limit I barely made it to my 1st class in time. The first part of the day went through quickly. By lunch I was starving having missed breakfast. I burned through the school food quickly as disgusting as it was. I have high standards for the food I eat, a small something Dr. Lector and I have in common. As I scarfed it down I could hear the other girls talking about the recent disappearances of girls. A bunch of girls had gone missing in a few states and the feds thought that it was a serial killer. They dubbed him the 'Minnesota Shrike' because his latest victim was found stabbed onto a stag's head in a field. Though to be honest, personally, it didn't sound like the Shrike, more like a copy cat to me.

I wasn't paying much attention till they mentioned me, "Yeah you know you're right Marissa. They all look like her." They turned to me expecting a reaction. "What?", I gulped. Marissa pulled out her phone and started swiping through the victims pictures, "All the victims look like you. Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'6. Crazy right?" Cassie snorted, "Fucking weird is what I'd call it." She chuckled darkly and nodded towards me, "Maybe its your psycho new step dad." I stopped eating as she continued, "It'd be a total kick if he was actually turned out to be crazy. Come out and just kill you and your mom." I glared at her. Marissa put her hand on my shoulder, "Yeah fucking hilarious. Or maybe he comes out and kills your dumb ass for being such a pig." She stood up and tapped my shoulder, signaling for me to follow. I grabbed my bag and followed leaving my tray. I jogged after Marissa. When we got to our lockers she stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry about Cassie she's a real ass sometimes. I hope she didn't get under your skin." At the time I didn't know what to do, on one hand I wanted to go back and stab Cassie in the throat and watch her choke on her own blood. On the other I wanted to just leave and be by myself. I chose the latter. "It's fine Marissa. I think I just need to go calm down. I'll see you later." I didn't wait for her reply and I quickly walked to my car. I was done with school for the day.


	2. Absolutely Brutal

went to my car and started it up, trying to block Cassie's words from my mind by turning up the radio. I started to drive home when I remembered Dr. Lector's house. I turned around and went back and pulled into his drive way. I thought perhaps a little snooping might turn my day around. I got out of my car, carefully making my way up the steps this time. As I went inside I could feel the stress fall off me. I went into the study and sat down, enjoying the silence for awhile. As I sat I looked around. The room was a light grey, the walls covered in shelves stacked with books. There was a second story to the shelves even, accessible by a ladder by the window. Dr. Lector's desk sat in the middle of the room. I sat in one the chairs, while another sat across from me. The room seemed dark and dreary while managing to be welcoming. I got up and continued walking around my fingers brushing along the spines of the books when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the drawing table. 

As I came closer I saw that there were only a few out, which was disappointing. I lifted the wax paper covering one and gasped. It was a charcoal sketch of a city. I did not recognize it but it was beautiful. The lines perfectly curved and the shading making it look like the perfect sunny day. I gently brought my finger across the drawing making it so I wouldn't smudge the charcoal. I laid it down gently and covered it up. I was about to look at another when I heard loud crack. I went completely still. I stood there for a minute my ears stretching, listening intently. I felt like I was being watched. I stood still, fearing what would happen if I moved. I could hear the wind outside blowing hard and tree branches snap and crackle, bending in the winds ferocity. I was listening so hard I could feel my ears ringing and the blood rushing in my ears. I was no longer looking at the pictures on the desk but staring at nothing. 

Then my phone rang and I jumped. I quickly jumped from pocket to pocket till I found it in my breast pocket. "Hello?"   
"Where the hell are you?"  
My new step dad. Surprise, surprise he loved to chew into me, even on his honeymoon apparently. "It fine Garrett I'm at Dr. Lector's house." I could feel his anger, he hated when I called him by his first name. He would never be a father to me but my mother insisted. I heard him grunt and then hiss through his teeth, "And why are you at Dr. Lector's house instead of at school?" I sighed and pulled the beanie off my head, "Me and Cassie got in a fight and I didn't want it escalate to fist-a-cuffs, which is where it was heading, so instead I just left to calm down. I just decided to come Dr. Lector's house spur of the moment because I had to come check on it anyway." He sighed and said, "Fine I understand. But this is not gonna happen again. We'll talk about it more when me and your mom come home alright?"

Jesus, he almost sounded like an actual father but I could see through the words. "Sure Garrett. Not a problem." Just before he could say anything more I hung up the phone and took out the battery. I was not interested in dealing with him right now. I heard another crack and I spun around remembering my fear. I saw something cross the window in a fast shadow and pulled my phone and battery out quickly throwing them together. Two more shadows past by the window in the same direction and I turned my phone on, waiting in terrified silence as it booted up. 

When the home screen finally appeared I heard a click and the back door slid open. I dropped my phone in terror. It was when I heard them walk in that I remembered the alarm system and I quickly looked around for an panic button. I crawled over to his desk thinking there might be one but I was too terrified to continue my search. Tears in my eyes, I sat still in fear as the voices grew louder. Finally they entered the study. I sat shocked as I recognized them. It was Cassie, her brother Nick and Marissa. I sat shocked as I saw them stumble into the room as I hid under the desk. "Wow look at this place. This guys got some real digs. You sure a guy like this deals with that little cunt?", Nick said. Cassie snorted and walked toward the windows peaking through the curtains, "He's right Mar, you're sure this is the place? Place seems too nice for anyone living here to hang around that pile a trash." 

Marissa laughed halfheartedly and walked toward the drawing table, "I'm right this is the place. She talks about him all the time. She probably sleeps with him, the skank." I sat in shock as I heard the words leave Marissa's mouth. My best friend since 6th grade and she just called me a skank? As I sat in shock, Nick and Cassie laughed. Marissa silfled through the drawings not paying any attention when she turned around suddenly and caught eyes with me. I sat in shock and fear. She went pale and walked away quickly towards the ladder that lead to the second story. The stayed in the study for awhile, rummaging around the library. It was through this time spread that Cassie noticed that Marissa had been avoiding going near or even looking at the desk. Cassie investigated of course. She went straight to it and tried to go through the drawers which were locked. She then went over to Nick and they spoke in whispers. Cassie began to stalk around Marissa and Nick followed her suit. 

The conversation went quickly and all was quiet. Cassie and Nick then nodded at each other and almost simultaneously jumped on Marissa, pinning her to the ground. Marissa cried out in pain, "WHAT THE FUCK CASSIE?!" Cassie held her arms as Nick took her legs and they carried her to the arm chair that I had been sitting in earlier. She struggled against them but nothing came of it but a slap from Nick when they had her sat down. Cassie stood in front of her arms crossed with a furious look, "How long have you known?" Marissa shakily answered, "Known about what?" Cassie snapped at Nick and suddenly Nick was there in front of my face, hands in my hair, yanking on me. I cried out in pain and followed him without much fight. Nick threw me down in front of Cassie where she began kicking me in the stomach, over and over again. Pain rushing through my stomach and lungs and I began to vomit. I tried to gasp for air where I could, I failed. 

I don't know when the beating stopped but when I awoke I saw Marissa across from me on the floor, bloodied and cut up. A smile was cut into her face her eye lids cut off to show her eyes barely in her head, her throat slit. I held still, listening for any sound, any indication that Cassie and Nick were still here. I heard nothing and tried to sit up but my whole body jerked in protest, every inch of my body bursting in pain. I couldn't sit up so I scooted my self on the rug enough to see the rest of Marissa, God I wished I hadn't. She was naked and there were deep stab marks all over her, her skin stained red. I turned a little and saw something close behind her. I was not able to bear through the pain a lift myself on my fore arms and I crawled to her. I had been terribly wrong, there was nothing behind her, it was IN her. A bronze lamp had been shoved light bulb first into her. 

I turned and heaved, but nothing came up. I had already thrown up everything I could. I slowly got up to my knees and crawled to the desk and leaned against it. As tried to get my breath back, I looked down at myself. When I think of that moment it still makes me want to vomit. Some of skin hung off ribs that had broken through it. I was covered in blood, my skin as stained as Marissa's. I could see my insides. They moved.

At this sight I, again, passed out.


	3. Language is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is the hospital now. She has some complications. Garret-Jacob-Hobbs makes a creepy appearance. Abigail makes a desperate plea.

When I awoke I hear a quiet beeping, I slowly opened my eyes, the room was dark but there was some sunlight struggling through the blinds on my left. I realized someone was holding my hand and I turned to see who. It was Dr. Lector. He was asleep, his cheek mushed into his hand. I quietly chuckled seeing him so vulnerable. I heard some movement at the front of my bed and saw there was a strange man on the couch. Black curly hair, rough beard, plaid. I honestly thought he was a bum from my first look at him, but upon further examination I saw he was a country man. Didn't answer why he was here though. 

Then it hit me. I saw it all in one giant flash. The pain in my stomach, the blood... Marissa. I then remembered my injuries and looked down. A blanket covered my chest. I slowly moved my hands and pulled it back. My entire chest and stomach were covered in bandages. I put the blanket down again and tried not to cry. My best friend was surely dead and I... I was broken. My body was torn apart. As the tears fell my head began to feel hot and tried to stop, but that only made me cry harder. I loudly sucked in a breath and remembering Dr. Lector I clamped me jaw shut, my quiet moans of misery echoing in my head. I clenched my eyes shut trying to stop the tears but the scene of blood and gore rushed against my eyes. 

I felt a cold hand touch my neck and arm. I thrust open my eyes to see Dr. Lector above me, a concerned look on his face. I just let go at that. My tears ran freely, my cries were let out. The blood kept coming in my mind, Marissa's face staring at me. My insides twitching. It kept hitting me as I tried to breathe. I gasped for air nothing coming. I tried to sit up, my arms not understanding my demand. I laid there tears falling in rivers and my lungs burning for air. My vision began to edge out when I felt a powerful jolt. I felt my lungs jump but yet no air came to them. Another jolt came and then suddenly cool air rushed along my throat and my lungs inflated. I began coughing trying to suck in as much air as I could. 

As I could finally breathe I began to realize there were dozens of people around me. When they saw I was awake they began to scurry, some left a few stayed. A nurse checked my vitals and IV, while a doctor got out a light and I assume began asking questions. I could hear the vibrations of his voice I couldn't make out the words. I rose my hand to block the light. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to get water and talk to Dr. Lector. I tried to talk but all that came out was a grunt. I tried to remember something, anything that would make them go away. I started to wave my hands at them, 'pushing' them to the door. Surprisingly I remembered some sign language from... Somewhere. I started signing Dr. Lector's name. The doctors and nurse were confused. 

I did that for five minutes before suddenly Dr. Lector walked in the door. I immediately reached for him, he came and held my hand, quieted me down. He talked to the doctor, words I still could not understand. Whatever he said it worked on the doctors and they left. I immediately relaxed and he felt it. As the last one left he turned to me and began to speak in low, even tones. I did not understand the words still, but I knew these as sounds of comfort. 

As I calmed down I focused on his face. He looked bed raggled, hadn't shaved or changed clothes in day or two. He continued to talk in calm tones. He got out a light and shone them in my eyes and continued his doctor-y stuff. Just as he finished the other man came in, gently closing the door behind him. Dr. Lector didn't seem too bothered by it but he stood up anyway. The man kept looking at me strangely. I reached for Dr. Lector's hand and the man pointed it out. He turned and I tried to sign my question. He seemed to understand and signed back to me- W-I-L-L-G-R-A-H-A-M. I nodded and waved him on. Graham was confused by our communication. Dr. Lector must of explained it somehow.   
They continued to talk and their low tones soon set me to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke up to a warm hand on mine and low voice. As I came to I recognized what the voice was saying. "Abigail... Abigail..." My eyes shot open to see my step-father above me. "Ahh there you are. Knew you would wake up. You always come when I call," He chuckled. I went rigid. I looked for my mother who was asleep on the couch. He followed my gaze, "Oh no just me and you, Abbs." He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. His look was predatory. "You know Abbs, its... Interesting seeing you like this. Tempting really." I could feel the tears in my eyes growing. He stepped forward quickly wiping them away,"No no no sweetheart no more tears. You know how Daddy hates crying." Just then the door opened just a small bit, the light from the hallway landing on my face blinding me. The door then opened all the way and someone stepped in. I felt Garret move away from me and I turned to see who came in. 

It was Dr. Lector, but himself. He was shaven and in new clothes. I breathed in deep seeing him. He turned from me to Garret, "Hello Mr. Hobbs. I see you have been tending to Abigail in my absence." He closed the door and pulled a chair next to my bed, sitting in it. "Well I am her father, its my job." Dr. Lector pretended to check my vitals but he was looking at me. I wanted to sign to him but Garret was too close. Instead I did the next best thing. "Doctor.." I croaked. This set everyone still. "Doctor Lector..." He stopped pretending and immediately got a cup and filled it. He gave me small sips till the cup was empty. "Yes Abigail?" I stared at his chest. "Doctor Lector... I-... Stay." I was desperate. I needed him here. He patted my hand in assurance. "Of course." I glanced at Garret and saw the anger on his face. I was safe, for now.


End file.
